ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards
The '2017 Kids Choice Awards '''is the 32nd annual Nickelodeon awards show. Possible Nominations Movies Favorite Movie # ''Alice Through the Looking Glass # Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Captain America: Civil War # Central Intelligence # Doctor Strange # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them # Ghostbusters # Independence Day: Resurgence # The Jungle Book # Pete's Dragon # Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Star Trek Beyond # Suicide Squad # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows # X-Men: Apocalypse Favorite Movie Actor # Ben Affleck – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Benedict Cumberbatch – Doctor Strange # Chris Evans – Captain America: Civil War # Chris Hemsworth – Ghostbusters # Chris Pine – Star Trek Beyond # Dwayne Johnson – Central Intelligence # Eddie Redmayne – Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them # Henry Cavill – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Johnny Depp – Alice Through the Looking Glass # Kevin Hart – Central Intelligence # Liam Hemsworth – Independence Day: Resurgence # Robert Downey, Jr. – Captain America: Civil War # Will Smith – Suicide Squad Favorite Movie Actress # Amy Adams – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Anne Hathaway – Alice Through the Looking Glass # Bryce Dallas Howard – Pete's Dragon # Felicity Jones – Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Jennifer Lawrence – X-Men: Apocalypse # Kristen Wiig – Ghostbusters # Margot Robbie – Suicide Squad # Megan Fox – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows # Melissa McCarthy – Ghostbusters # Mia Wasikowska – Alice Through the Looking Glass # Rachel McAdams – Doctor Strange # Scarlett Johansson – Captain America: Civil War # Zoe Saldana – Star Trek Beyond Favorite Animated Movie # The Angry Birds Movie # Finding Dory # Ice Age: Collision Course # Kubo and the Two Strings # Kung Fu Panda 3 # Moana # The Secret Life of Pets # Sing # Storks # Trolls # Zootopia Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie # Andy Samberg – Storks # Anna Kendrick – Trolls # Dwayne Johnson – Moana # Ellen DeGeneres – Finding Dory # Ginnifer Goodwin – Zootopia # Jack Black – Kung Fu Panda 3 # Jason Bateman – Zootopia # Jason Sudekis – The Angry Birds Movie # John Leguizamo – Ice Age: Collision Course # Justin Timberlake – Trolls # Ray Romano – Ice Age: Collision Course # Zooey Deschanel - Trolls Favorite Male Action Star # Ben Affleck – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Benedict Cumberbatch – Doctor Strange # Chris Evans – Captain America: Civil War # Chris Hemsworth – Ghostbusters # Chris Pine – Star Trek Beyond # Dwayne Johnson – Central Intelligence # Henry Cavill – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Kevin Hart – Central Intelligence # Liam Hemsworth – Independence Day: Resurgence # Robert Downey, Jr. – Captain America: Civil War # Will Smith – Suicide Squad Favorite Female Action Star # Elizabeth Olsen – Captain America: Civil War # Felicity Jones – Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Gal Gadot – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Jennifer Lawrence – X-Men: Apocalypse # Kristen Wiig – Ghostbusters # Margot Robbie – Suicide Squad # Megan Fox – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows # Melissa McCarthy – Ghostbusters # Scarlett Johansson – Captain America: Civil War # Sofia Boutella – Star Trek Beyond # Zoe Saldana – Star Trek Beyond Favorite Villain # Ben Mendehlson – Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Brian Tee – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows # Cara Delevigne – Suicide Squad # Colin Farrell – Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them # Daniel Bruhl – Captain America: Civil War # Idris Elba – The Jungle Book and Star Trek Beyond # Jesse Eisenberg – Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice # Mads Mikkelsen – Doctor Strange # Neil Casey – Ghostbusters # Oscar Isaac – X-Men: Apocalypse # Sacha Baron Cohen – Alice Through the Looking Glass Television Favorite Kids TV Show # Game Shakers # Girl Meets World # Henry Danger # K.C. Undercover # Lab Rats: Elite Force # Liv and Maddie # Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn # School of Rock # Stuck in the Middle # The Thundermans Favorite Family TV Show # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Arrow # The Big Bang Theory # Black-ish # The Flash # Gotham # Legends of Tomorrow # Modern Family # Once Upon a Time # Supergirl Favorite TV Actor – Kids Show # Aidan Gallagher – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn # Ben Savage – Girl Meets World # Benjamin Flores, Jr. – Game Shakers # Casey Simpson – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn # Cooper Barnes – Henry Danger # Jace Norman – Henry Danger # Jack Griffo – The Thundermans # Jake Short – Lab Rats: Elite Force # Joey Bragg – Liv and Maddie # Kel Mitchell – Game Shakers # Peyton Meyer – Girl Meets World # Thomas Kuc – Game Shakers # Tony Cavalero – School of Rock Favorite TV Actor – Family Show # Anthony Anderson – Black-ish # Ben McKenzie – Gotham # Brandon Routh – Legends of Tomorrow # Clark Gregg – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Grant Gustin – The Flash # Jim Parsons – The Big Bang Theory # Johnny Galecki – The Big Bang Theory # Rico Rodriguez – Modern Family # Stephen Amell – Arrow # Ty Burrell – Modern Family # Wentworth Miller – Legends of Tomorrow Favorite TV Actress – Kids Show # Breanna Yde – School of Rock # Cree Cicchino – Game Shakers # Dove Cameron – Liv and Maddie # Jenna Ortega – Stuck in the Middle # Kelli Berglund – Lab Rats: Elite Force # Kira Kosarin – The Thundermans # Lizzy Greene – Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn # Madisyn Shipman – Game Shakers # Paris Berlec – Lab Rats: Elite Force # Peyton List – Bunk'd # Rowan Blanchard – Girl Meets World # Sabrina Carpenter – Girl Meets World # Zendaya – K.C. Undercover Favorite TV Actress – Family Show # Candice Patton – The Flash # Chloe Bennet – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Danielle Panabaker – The Flash # Emily Bett Rickards – Arrow # Jennifer Morrison – Once Upon a Time # Kaley Cuoco – The Big Bang Theory # Lana Parilla – Once Upon a Time # Melissa Benoist – Supergirl # Ming-Na Wen – Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Sarah Hyland – Modern Family # Sofia Vergara – Modern Family Favorite Competition Show # America's Got Talent # America's Next Top Model # American Ninja Warrior # Cake Wars # Dancing With The Stars # Hell's Kitchen # Masterchef Junior # Project Runway Junior # So You Think You Can Dance # The Voice Favorite Cartoon # Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks # The Amazing World of Gumball # Elena of Avalor # The Loud House # Milo Murphy's Law # SpongeBob Squarepants # Star Wars Rebels # Steven Universe # Teen Titans Go! # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Music Favorite Music Group # The Chainsmokers # DNCE # Fifth Harmony # Fitz and the Tantrums # Florida Georgia Line # Lukas Graham # Maroon 5 # OneRepublic # Panic! at the Disco # Twenty One Pilots Favorite Male Artist # Andy Grammer # Blake Shelton # Bruno Mars # Charlie Puth # Drake # Ed Sheeran # Flo Rida # Justn Timberlake # Shawn Mendes # Zayn Favorite Female Artist # Alessia Cara # Ariana Grande # Beyonce # Kelly Clarkson # Meghan Trainor # Pink # Rihanna # Ruth B # Sia # Taylor Swift Favorite New Artist # Bebe Rexha # The Chainsmokers # Charlie Puth # Daya # Fitz and the Tantrums # Kelsea Ballerini # Lukas Graham # Niall Horan # Ruth B # Zayn Favorite Song of the Year # "24K Magic" by Bruno Mars # "7 Years" by Lukas Graham # "Can't Stop the Feeling" by Justin Timberlake # "Cheap Thrills" by Sia featuring Sean Paul # "Closer" by The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey # "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande # "Don't Wanna Know" by Maroon 5 # "HandClap" by Fitz and the Tantrums # "Just Like Fire" by Pink # "Lost Boy" by Ruth B # "My House" by Flo Rida # "Pillowtalk" by Zayn # "Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots # "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes # "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony # "Work" by Rihanna Host * John Cena Category:Nickelodeon kids choice awards Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Family Category:Songs Category:2017 shows Category:2017 Category:Special Feature Category:Nickelodeon shows